Kurohime: If
by Wizardly-K9
Summary: The "If" being what if Zero returned to Kurohime's side right after he became the God of Death? A new adventure of love, magic, gods, demons and lots of bullets, that's what!
1. Chapter 1 From One to Zero

**Chapter 1 - From One to Zero**

* * *

As somebody who enjoyed her own personal space, Yokuna was not a fan of the Land of the Dead. Thousands of millions of souls covered the floor, and kept trying to claw at her boots.

"Save us... Save us..." they constantly wailed.

It didn't help that Yokuna was afraid of the dark. An odd fear for a member of the God clan to have, but Yokuna had always been 'unique.' Even her the other gods cocked their almighty heads when watching her. Though, none of them were watching her now, she had made sure of that. The only god that knew she was in Land of the Dead was Ageha, and he knew better than to run his mouth.

After a few more moments of tip-toeing over souls, Yokuna finally found the specific soul she was looking for.

"Here you are~" she sung when while walking up to Zero's imprisoned soul.

A young boy, probably not even fifteen in age, was entombed in a slab of stone. His petrified face spelled the tragedy he must have faced before his demise. His arms were bound by steel bars, while everything else from his torso to his feet was encased in rock.

Yokuna hummed in astonishment. "Wow... the other gods sure didn't pull any punches when they sentenced you. Though, I guess I can't really blame them. Killing a god **is** the greatest offense a human can commit. Especially when its a High God. We're pretty much treated like royalty by the rest of the clan. But anyway..." Yokuna clapped her hands together. "I know my kind was really harsh on you and all that, but could please do me a favor? _Pretty please?_"

Zero didn't answer. His petrified eyes stayed shut.

Yokuna still smiled. "I knew you'd say yes! I could tell just from hearing how you died that you would accept. Such bravado. Fighting alongside the woman you love, then sacrificing your life to save her's. There are actual Gods of Love who can't make love stories like that happen."

Yokuna kept chatting up the inanimate statue while walking around him. "Hey, Zero. Do you want to see Kurohime again? Well, for one little favor, I'm willing to make that dream become a reality. No strings attached, of course. I'm not like Yasha or Ray who play mind games with humans for fun. I just need you to do one itty-bitty thing for me."

Yokuna reached into her loose sleeve and kept digging until she found something. What she pulled out was a radiant sphere of light that so brilliant, so splendid, so lustrous all the souls that had up until that point been crying for salvation, clapped their murky hands together and harmoniously bowed their heads. Not even in Heaven would that have gifted with such incandescence, but Yokuna unceremoniously held the sphere in her hands like it was a ball to play catch with.

"I want you to hold this, okay?" she said while gently pushing the sphere inside of Zero's chest. "Now listen: when Yasha is in trouble, protect her. That's all you have to do."

Suddenly, a pillar of light beamed down on Zero. Alarmed, Yokuna quickly backed away, accidentally stepping on a soul in the process. While trying to scrape the poor soul off the sole of her boot, she noticed that Zero was floating up toward the light. He was leaving the Land of the Dead. Another god was calling him. Most likely Yasha, Yokuna assumed. She smiled. Her plan would be going into effect sooner than she thought.

* * *

It was barely a month later that Yokuna's efforts would into fruition.

The White Witch, the Ultimate Sorceress, the Strongest Magician - she went by many names, but the one she used while trekking up Big Horror Mountain's frozen slopes was simply Kurohime. She and her three companions – a beautiful demon known as Asura, a noble hearted samurai prince named Kazuma, and an adorable salamander dog with the character for "Dog" written on its back called Onimaru – all came to the mountain in search of a being with power that could eclipse even a High God: a Spirit King.

When they found him, he had already been sealed within a wall of ice. The enormous tiger stood petrified while Kurohime did battle with his captors. Yuki-onna and Yuki-otoka were their names. The former froze thousands of men who still stood like statues in her giant treasury. The latter was her lover who did all of Yuki-onna's bidding in exchange for her affection. The battle was fierce, but Kurohime eventually triumphed, overpowering both snow gods' to the point that they regressed back into children.

The witch-gunslinger pointed her Yamato Senryu at Little Otoka.

"OK! I get it!" Little Yuki cried while moving between. "I was wrong! …please, at least let Yuki-otoka live..."

Kurohime glared at her. "**Bang!**"

She and her shrunken lover jolted. Kurohime laughed at her reaction.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you go this time. Screw up again though, and it will be my gun going 'bang' next time."

"Well, isn't that sweet of you," a new voice said.

Everyone in the treasury looked toward the door. A woman with pale, beautiful skin and a kimono with long sleeves was standing in its huge frame.

"Yasha!" Asura announced.

Princess Yasha clapped like she was at a party for nobles. She showed no tension whatsoever.

"You showed me something that touched my heart, Kurohime. Maybe I should return the favor... " She walked away from the door.

A figure was walking in after her. He wore black pants and a dark tunic. His hair was blue save for a black tuft that hung from the front. His hands were nothing but bones, and even though he no longer had knees or elbows, his forearms and calves still moved as if they were connected.

Kurohime's eyes quivered when she saw her late love marching toward her. "Zero...?"

She dropped her gun while taking a nervous step forward. He was taller now; he and she now met at eye level. Also his eyes were colder and sharper, as though they were looking straight through her, but it was still Zero. He was different, but he was still Zero.

Kurohime walked up to him with her hand raised. Then she saw Yasha looming behind Zero's shoulder.

She immediately jumped back and scooped up her Yamato Senryu. "_You!_"

Before she could pull the trigger, the hand cannon was blasted from her grasp. Had she not been wearing a gauntlet on that hand, a few of her fingers had gone with it. She saw Zero holstering his gun like a samurai sheathing his sword. He was the only man she knew who could draw so fast.

"Zero, why are protecting her?!" Kurohime asked.

Zero stayed silent. Yasha curled her arm under his chin and started talking in his place, but Zero wasn't listening. He couldn't hear anything except for a strange ringing that kept coming from his chest. What was it? Was it something Yasha had implanted inside him when she made Zero the new God of Death? Was there a part of him that was still trying to call out to Kurohime?

"Ridiculous..." he muttered.

Finally, Yasha stopped playing mind games with Kurohime. She leaned on Zero's chest like she was damsel in distress.

"The man you love is the new God of Death, and I will make him into the lover that you stole from me and this world, Kurohime!"

Kurohime clicked her tongue and raised her gun. Zero raised his own in retort. When he pulled the trigger, instead of a bullet, a phantom shot out. Kurohime dodged, but she wasn't able to evade the oncoming barrage. Even as the God of Death, Zero was still originally known as Zero of the Quadruple Triggers. With unmatched skill, he began drawing, shooting and reloading his four guns in rapid succession.

Hundreds of phantoms wrapped themselves around Kurohime, immobilizing her. Asura tried to unleash her full power and help, but more phantoms rose from the ground underneath and bound her in place as well. Kazuma got cornered against a wall with Onimaru hiding behind his leg.

The little snow gods were the only ones who weren't targeted, so they took the opportunity to try and free the men Little Yuki had frozen.

"Dammit! They're are too many!" Asura shouted.

Kurohime struggled to get free herself while Dark Zero strode toward her. "Zero, Please. Tell me that you still remember me. Even a little bit."

Zero showed no emotion. He dug his bony hands into Kurohime's chest. He pulled out a lotus flower. Kurohime's eyes widened as her body shrunk. She could only stay in adult form so long as the soul lotus stayed inside of her. Without it, she regressed to the appearance of a fourteen year old girl.

Zero snatched his scarf from her neck and wrapped it around his own. "The man you knew as Zero is dead. I am now Dark Zero – the new God of Death."

Zero snatched a blossom off the soul lotus. Kurohime yelled and her chest began to bleed. She had just permanently lost memories of the old Zero. All of her memories of him were trapped inside of the lotus. Without those memories she would grow stronger, but she would also lose her reason for begged for Dark Zero to stop, but he ignored her pleas and tore off another blossom, and then another. Tears streamed Kurohime's face. Yasha couldn't help but giggle at the tragic scene. Asura and Kazuma gritted her teeth while Yuki-onna and Yuki-otoka continued trying tending to the frozen men.

Only one blossom remained. "Now to end this once and for-" Dark Zero paused while grabbing the last blossom. No, it more like his body made him stop. Something inside was telling him not to do this.

_'What are doing?! That's Hime! You know not to hurt her!' _the thing inside of Dark Zero yelled.

Yasha made a face. "Lord Zero? What's wrong with you? Rip that last blossom off then kill her!"

Dark Zero froze. He locked eyes with the witch standing in front of him. "Kurohime... get away..."

Her eyes lit up. "…Zero?"

He cringed and stumbled back, his floating arms wrapped across his chest. Kurohime saw her transformed love writhing on the ground in pain. Most of her memories of him were gone, but her heart hadn't wavered in the slightest. Kurohime absorbed the remaining soul lotus. There was one good thing that came our of most of her memories being gone - her power had risen tremendously. A flash that doused the entire treasury in light occurred, and Kurohime transformed one last time. Her new body was still that of a teen, but it was more mature when compared to her old form. She was seventeen to eighteen now, and most of adult powers could conjured at will.

She quickly took aim at Yasha. She twirled her Yamato Senryu while motioning a pentagram into the air. "You'll pay for making Zero your toy, you bitch!**Shark Teeth Bullet!**"

A large blade shaped like a shark launched at Yasha. The earth goddess could have easily countered the attack, but before she could, Dark Zero jumped in front of it. Everyone was shocked, especially the martyr in question, who's body had moved involuntarily.

_Now listen: when Yasha is in trouble, protect her. That's all you have to do._

Those words were what encouraged his strange behavior. Before he could recall where he heard them from, he heard something in his chest crack. The large shark-shaped blade lodged into his chest disappeared. Dark Zero keeled forward, but Kurohime rushed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Princess Yasha was still confused about what had just happened. Dark Zero should have known that the shark bullet would have done nothing to her. She stared at the new God of Death's back. Then she realized that some strange lumps were moving underneath his tunic. Suddenly, large golden vines shot from Dark Zero's back at Yasha, and wrapped themselves around her limbs, waist and neck.

"W-what is this?!" she yelled while trying to get free.

She tried using the Sacred White Wood, but the vines wouldn't allow it. They were sapping her power. Yasha, one of the most powerful of the god clan, was losing to some overgrowth. There was only one person she knew that could have been responsible.

Yasha boiled in rage while horns grew from her head, and her face contorted into the shape of an ogre's. "**Yokuna! When I find you, there won't be a pit in the Land of the Dead deep enough to-**"

"Is all that yelling really necessary?" Yokuna asked from behind Yasha.

Yasha looked back. Then she felt a terrible stinging in her chest and looked down. A blue dagger was sticking out from her heart. It was the Thorn of Wayward Souls. Whomever was stabbed through the heart with it would die and then reincarnate into their next life immediately.

Yasha's eyes no longer held fury in them; only shock. "Yokuna... it may not be in my next reincarnation or even the one after, but in one of my future lives, I will become a god slayer and personally rip your heart out..."

Yokuna smiled. "I hope you get reborn into a happy family."

Yasha's body glowed, then evaporated. Kurohime blinked. Asura, Kazuma, the snow god children and Onimaru all made the same expression. They watched Yokuna exhale heavily. She then proceeded to jump up and start cheering.

"Yes! I did it! I did it! I can't believe it actually worked!" she exclaimed. "Ageha isn't going to believe it when I tell him!"

"Uh... Excuse me, but who are you?" Kazuma asked, his mind still in shambles.

Yokuna stopped her dancing and focused on Kazuma. "Who? Me? I'm Princess Yokuna. The Goddess of Life, and one of the six High Gods. …well, I guess its five now! Woo-hoo!"

Yokuna started prancing around again. Everyone else watched her with cocked heads. One of the six High Gods just killed assassinated another High God, and was now partying by herself with the murder weapon still in her hand.

Suddenly, she stopped. "Ooh! I almost forgot." She ran over to Dark Zero and Kurohime. "I've got to back up on my end of the bargain."

"Your end of the bargain? What are you about to do to Zero?" Kurohime asked while still holding him.

Yokuna gave a lax gesture to Kurohime. Then she flipped her grip on the Thorn of Wayward Souls, and dug the hilt into back of Dark Zero's skull. Kurohime made a horrified face and raised her gun.

"What the hell are doing?!" she shouted.

"I'm bringing back the real Zero," Yokuna answered.

She twisted the dagger while the hilt was still inside of his head. As though she had turned a key, something unlocked, and place was the dagger's hilt was logged cracked. Then his face cracked, followed by his chest and everything else on his body. Like an egg hatching, the shell of Dark Zero crumbled off and revealed a young boy that was sleeping inside. It was the true zero.

Kurohime blinked in awe. She put a hand to Zero's cheek. Then she pinched it.

"Uuuh... What are doing?" Yokuna asked.

"Making sure this is real."

"Shouldn't you pinch yourself in that case?"

Kurohime continued pinching and pulling on Zero's cheek. Eventually, he groaned in discomfort and put his own hand on hers while still sleeping. She could feel the warmth in his hands, and it made her tear up. Not wanting to muscle in on the mushy atmosphere, Yokuna backed off.

Yuki and Otoka finally succeeded in reversing Yuki's ice imprisonment magic and all the frozen men in the cave were freed. They were confused, obviously. Even more so when Byakku the Spirit King of Earth was also freed. The giant white tiger let out a mighty roar that frightened most of the people in the cave.

Asura rushed to calm him. "Byakku, please calm down! Everything is fine now!"

"Everything is fine?! The two who imprisoned me in the first place are standing right before me!"

"But they're also the ones who released you. Please, consider the circumstances, Byakku!"

Byakku snorted. "I will-" He stopped when he spotted a certain goddess out of the corner of his eye. He jumped over to where she, Kurohime and Zero were, invoking a small tremor when he hit the ground. "Yokuna... Of all the people I would meet here."

Yokuna put up a hand. "Yo, Byakku. Having a nice day?"

"I was frozen in a wall of ice, unable to speak or move for days."

"That nice. I'm having a wonderful day myself~"

Byakku sighed. "Still ignoring others when they speak, I see."

Zero groaned again and shifted in Kurohime's arms. He finally opened his eyes. Kurohime's smiling face would have been the perfect sight to have woken up too, had it not been for the enormous tiger standing above her.

Zero yelled and put up his arms. "T-t-tiger! H-huge! Does it eat meat?!"

"Spirit don't eat, boy," Byakku said while, perhaps purposely, licking his lips.

Zero calmed down a bit, and he finally realized that Kurohime was holding him. He sat up, and locked gazes with her.

"Hime... Is this really happening, right now? Am I really... alive?"

Kurohime wiped her eyes and nodded. She was so happy she didn't know what to do. Should she kiss him? Maybe hold up and not let go? She eventually settled for gripping the end of his scarf and trading smiles.

_'Zero is alive... He's really, really alive...' _she kept repeating in her thoughts.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by the only person in the treasury who might have been more happy than she was. Yokuna began singing some terribly offbeat tune while rocking her head back and forth. She really wasn't the motherly, gentle image one would expect out of the Goddess of Life. Kurohime glanced back at Zero and noticed he was watching Yokuna peculiarly. Honestly, everybody was, but Zero was particularly fascinated by her. It looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Excuse me," he said while extending his hand. Yokuna stopped her singing and shot a broad smile at Zero. "…have you and I met some-"

Before Zero could finish the sentence, Yokuna pounced on him and joined her lips with his. Kurohime jaw skimmed against the ground. Asura and Kazuma both ogled at the scene. As did Onimaru after he climbed one of the previously frozen men's shoulder to get a better view. Byakku just sighed again.

"This girl still just does whatever she wants..." he said.

Yokuna finally parted her and Zero's lip with a loud 'smooch.' She rubbed his hair gingerly. "You did a really good job, Zero. Tell you what, when I take over Heaven, I'll let you visit anytime you want."

Yokuna heard the sound of a gun cocking beside her head. "Hey, reality goddess or whatever. Do you have any idea who's man it is you're sticking your millennium old lips on?"

Kurohime looked like she couldn't wait to pull the trigger.

Zero gulped. "Hime, I don't think you should-"

"Shut up, Zero."

He shut up.

Yokuna giggled. "I'm just thanking him for helping me get rid of Yasha. I've been planning for centuries how I could get her. You see, even among the High Gods, Yasha's pretty tough, and even I might not have beat her in a one-on-one fight, so I needed to ambush her. To be honest, I didn't think it was actually going to work. …but it did!"

Yokuna squealed at her success again and hugged Zero close to her chest. She smiled at him again. Then she kissed him.

Kurohime snapped. She twirled her Yamato Senryu and motioned a pentagram in the air. Zero tried to stop her, but she had already summoned a dragon to attack both him and the life goddess. Byakku, who had gotten safely out of reach, slept on his paws until the mayhem subsided.

"Princess Yokuna... Still nothing but trouble," he yawned.


	2. Chapter 2 On the Way to Edo City

**Chapter 2 - On the Way to Edo City**

* * *

The doors were tall enough to match the peak of any mountain had they been on Earth. Even in Heaven, they were few of the God clan capable of opening the doors to Ageha's library by themselves.

Unfortunately for Ageha, Shomei was one of those few.

With a single push, the red-headed goddess flung the doors open, causing littered books to fly.

"Ageha, you little bookworm! Where are you?!" she hollered.

Shomei asked because, right behind the doors, there were literal mountains of books obscuring her view. There were even occasionally scrolls that rolled down them like streamers.

"Ageha!" Shomei barked again while stomping into the library. After another bout of silence, Shomei clicked her tongue. "Fine. Since you want play that game..."

Her crimson hair suddenly ignited into flame. Her locks became burning dragons that swam around her person before lunging at the hills of books at random.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming out!" a voice cried.

The dragons returned to Shomei's hair and stopped burning. From behind one of the mountains of literature came a man with dark hair; so long it touched the floor. His robe was worn sloppily. Part of it hung off of his shoulder and revealed his chest. He also wore glasses small enough to fit on his nose with no temples attached.

Aside from the glasses and books under his right arm, he didn't look at all like a librarian. Shomei still couldn't believe that he was one of the six high gods of the God clan.

"Could you **please **not set my library on fire. Hundreds of thousands of years worth of knowledge are stowed in here," he said.

Shomei scoffed. "You call this dump a library? Nobody but you would ever find what they're looking for. It's a wonder a bum like you gets to be a high god!"

Ageha sighed. "Yes, well... Did you come here for a legitimate reason, Shomei? Or are just here to bully me and burn my things?"

From the look in Shomei's eyes, Ageha could tell the latter wasn't an impossibility. The question she asked instead still threw him off.

"Where's Princess Yokuna?"

Ageha hummed and pushed up his glasses. "I haven't the slightest idea. Yokuna is known for whimsical adventures, after-"

"I can tell that you're lying. It's literally written all over your face."

Shomei pointed at the high god's face, which currently had the word "Liar" appearing and disappearing at random all over it. Ageha didn't need a mirror to know it was there. It was an involuntary ability he had no control over, and one of the many, many reasons that Yokuna constantly had him under her thumb.

Shomei folded her arms under her large chest. "So? Where's Princess Yokuna?"

Ageha hummed and pushed up his glasses. "I haven't the slightest idea. Yokuna is known for whimsical adventures, after-"

A vein popped on Shomei's forehead, and her hair caught aflame once again. "If you don't tell me where she is right now, this library is gonna become an incedium!"

For once, Ageha gave her a sharp look. "She's on Earth, and she'll be back soon. That's all I can tell. Now, I've already asked you once not to harm my library. Is this going to be a continuous problem, Shomei?"

The goddess looked into Ageha's eyes. Seeing how serious he was, she extinguished he hair. Bookworm or no, Ageha was still a high god.

Shomei showed him her back. "Whatever. Kagura's gonna find out eventually. And when she does..." She glanced back. "You better be ready for what's coming to you... Bookworm."

Shomei stormed out the library before disappearing in an ember of flames. Ageha found it extremely rude that she didn't even bother closing the doors back. He shook his head then closed them with a wave of his finger. As he walked back into his library he stopped. A sigh so depressing, it seemed to take some of his life force with it was let out.

"Goodness, Yokuna... What did I let you get me involved in this time?"

* * *

A elderly farmer donning a rice hat was urging two of his cattle back to the farm when they suddenly stopped moving.

"Hmm? What's wrong with you girls?" the farmer asked while tipping up his hat. He saw them looking toward the woods. "Now, don't be scared just cause ya hear some rustlin' in the bushes. Nothin' bigger than a raccoon is wanderin' round these parts."

The farmer suddenly heard a loud roar, and a white tiger even larger than his house pounced from the foliage. It landed in front of his and his frightened cattle with a loud "stomp." Several youngsters were riding its back. One of whom spoke to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me which direction Edo City is in?" Kazuma asked.

It took a while for the farmer to point a shaky finger East.

Kazuma put his fist into hand and bowed. "Thank you very much."

Yokuna patted Byakku's head like he was over-sized house cat. "Come on, Byakku. Let's get a move on!"

The Spirit King growled but continued onward regardless. The farmer kept staring in the direction they left for while, frozen like an icicle.

* * *

"I'm surprised you needed directions, Kazuma," Ashura said while looking back. "Didn't you say Edo City was your home town?"

"It is, but without a map or proper landmarks, I'm just as lost about its location as the next guy," he said. He gripped Byakku's fur tighter with one hand while he held Onimaru with the other. "Lord Byakku... would you mind slowing down a little? I'm almost about to-"

"**You've got a complaint, human?**" Byakku bellowed.

Kazuma clammed immediately. Byakku scoffed. "**The fact that I'm even carrying you lot on my back in the first place is humiliating enough. The fact that **_**she's **_**among you is just-**"

Yokuna fell forward until her entire torso was blocking Byakku's view. "Are you talking about me, Byakku? Got something you want to get off your fur?"

The King of Earth growled again. He was about to snap at Yokuna when Zero quickly pulled her back up.

"Yokuna, please don't do that!" he pleaded. "Byakku won't be able to see. Not to mention, you could fall."

Yokuna smiled broadly, and wrapped her arms around Zero's neck. "Aw~ Zero, you're worried about me~ Even though I'm a god! That's so sweet..."

Zero blushed as Yokuna leaned in to steal another kiss. The barrel of Hime's cannon was what touched her lips instead.

From behind Zero, Hime held a dark expression. "While on our way to Edo City, you're going to learn about this thing called **personal space.**"

"...so once we get to Edo City it's all fair game then?"

Hime growled nastier than Byakku and twirled her cannon.

Zero urgently looked back at her. "Hime, don't! You'll end up hitting everyone!"

Yuki-onna raised her hand. "Hey~ I thought Hime didn't have anymore bullets?"

"Yeah, that's right~ That's why we're riding Byakku's back in the first place instead of flying, right?" Yuki-otoka chimed in.

Ashura sighed. "She always forgets about the obvious things when she's riled up."

Kazuma held Onimaru in his lap as he laughed nervously. "I suppose that's just Hime..."

Byakku's roar made the local wildlife scatter. "**Will all of you just shut up?!**"

* * *

After a long journey, the group finally arrived. Sprawling out in front of them was a Japanese-styled metropolis. Large walls looped around the city, dividing it into sectors and creating a giant barrier around it. Sitting dead in the middle of all this was large castle Hime and the others could see from the hill they stood.

"Wow! It's so enormous!" Hime exclaimed while taking in the view.

Kazuma walked forward with Onimaru sitting on his head. "This is the unbreakable Edo City."

"Unbreakable? It's never been invaded before?" Zero asked.

"Never. The large walls that surround the city have held since its construction."

"Amazing..."

Hime smiled. "You think that's amazing, Zero? Wait until you hear this: Kazuma's dead – he's the city's general. He commander-and-chief."

"Really?! Kazuma, that really is amazing."

The young prince scratched his reddening cheek. "It's nothing, really... Though, my father does have the city's complete trust. I'm very proud of him for that."

Ashura walked ahead and got everyone's attention. "Kazuma's father is amazing, yes. Now, can we get a move on? You said we were coming to this city to rest, didn't you Kazuma?"

"Man... what's your problem?" Yuki-otoka said with his hands held behind his head. "It's not like Princess Yamato is gonna suddenly move from that volcano or any-"

One look from Ashura shut the snow god's mouth quick. Ashura clicked her tongue and continued toward the city without everyone. To everyone's surprise, Byakku went with her.

"Hey, Byakku! Where are you going?" Princess Yokuna called after him. "Don't you wanna catch up?"

The tiger sneered. "The further I am from you, Yokuna, the better. I don't know why you wanted to slay Princess Yasha, nor do I care. Whatever your plan is this time, I'm not getting involved in it."

Yokuna made a bored face as Byakku stamped into the city. "Well, I guess I should get going myself then. Ageha's probably getting bullied for lunch money as we speak."

"Yokuna, wait!"

The goddess stopped. "Hmm? What is it, Zero?"

"I... never got the chance to properly thank you for saving me. So..." Zero gave a sweet smile. "Thank you, Princess Yokuna."

The high god blushed a little. "You really are sweet, Zero... Oh! I can't take it anymore!" Yokuna threw herself onto Zero, nearly knocking him off his feet. She puckered up. "How about one more for the road...?"

Himeko wrapped her arms around Zero and tugged at him from behind. "How about you just hit the road?"

Yokuna squeezed him harder. "Zero, you're not interested in overly jealous girls like that, are you?"

Himeko pressed her chest harder against Zero's back. "What's taking you so long, Zero? Tell her to let go, already!"

"You just hate the fact that Zero would rather be hugged by me then you."

"That's not true...! Hurry up and tell her Zero!"

The gun slinger was red in the face from both being squeezed between two beautiful women and air loss. Kazuma and Onimaru didn't know whether to be jealous or sympathetic.

"Um, Princess Yokuna?"

Yokuna lessened up on her bear hug to look at Yuki-onna. "What's up, little snow god?"

"Uh... Otoka and I are still wondering: why **did** you kill Princess Yasha?"

Yokuna smiled mischievously. "To rule Heaven, of course!"

Everyone was shocked by her words. Everyone but Zero who had momentarily passed out.

"Taking down Yasha was step one to my grandmaster plan! Now that she's gone, I'm golden!"

"But what about Princess Kagura?" Otoka asked. "Isn't she still the ruler of Heaven and the chief of the God clan?"

Yokuna paused. "M-my plan is still in motion... I'll deal with Kagura eventually, but for right now-"

A majestic cry was heard from above. Everyone looked up and saw a blue serpentine dragon swim down from the clouds. It even woke Zero up. Kazuma and the children backed off as it landed in the middle of them. It bent down and held its mouth toward Yokuna. A scroll was held in it. It read "**For Yokuna**" on it.

Nervous, the high goddess took the scroll and unraveled it. Only two words were written on it, but those two made Yokuna's typically radiant skin turn white.

"**She knows**," it read.

After a moment of silence, Yokuna rolled up the scroll, hid it in her loose sleeve, then mounted the dragon as though it was a steed.

"I... I have to go..." she moped.

She looked like a child that had just be caught misbehaving.

"Oh well... Kagura was gonna find out eventually, I guess." She took a moment to look Zero's way and blow him a kiss. "Bye, Zero~ There'll be more smooches next time, okay?"

Zero smiled nervously and Hime snarled while Yokuna took off for Heaven.

"Good riddance..." Hime hissed.

"Uh, Hime... You can let go now," a flustered Zero said.

Himeko blushed and quickly withdrew her arms. "S-s-sorry... I forgot..."

Zero kept smiling as he watched Hime fiddle nervously with her fingers.

"Hey, are they gonna kiss?" Otoka whispered.

"Shh! You're gonna ruin it!" Yuki scolded.

Zero laughed while adjusting his scarf. _'The mood is already gone...'_

Kazuma watched the scene silently for a while. Then he took a breathe and stepped forward.

"Shall we head into the city? I can give you all a tour," he offered.

Zero nodded while Hime and the kids cheered. Enthusiastic, the five headed into Edo City together. It was the beginning to a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 Homecoming

**Chapter 3 - Homecoming**

* * *

**\- Big Edo Castle -**

Edo City's general was enjoying his tea while he looked out upon his city. Kazushi, his daughter, approached with a kettle.

"More tea, Father?" she asked with the pot already in her hands.

The general smiled and held up his cup. "Today is a good day. No chaos or trouble, just peace and tea."

Kazushi nodded then poured her own cup. "If only Kazuma was here to enjoy it too. It's been a while since he departed. I wonder when he will-"

The room's door suddenly burst open behind them. "General Nobunaga! It's an emergency!" a soldier said while getting down on his knee.

The general continued sipping when he asked "What is it?"

"In the city, there's this enormous animal, a tiger, prowling about!"

Kazushi had a concerned look in her eye. "Has anyone been hurt?"

"Uh... amazingly, no, Princess. The creature seems to be behaving itself."

Nobunaga stirred the tea in his cup. "So remind me what the emergency was, again?"

"Well, it appears that Prince Kazuma has arrived with the animal, sir. He's also brought along a band of friends."

Nobunaga looked back with a cocked brow. "_Friends_, was it? ...are there any women among this circle of friends?"

"Yes, general: two. Three if you count the little girl."

Nobunaga laughed. "Well, it seems Kazuma might have brought back a lover. Great! I was worried about if I'd ever live to see my grandchildren or not!"

"What would you have us do, sir?"

"Isn't it obvious? Escort Kazuma and his friends to the castle. We'll throw a welcoming party for them!"

The soldier nodded then left the room, making sure to shut the doors behind him. Kazushi giggled seeing the excitement on her father's face.

"You really think Kazuma brought back a girlfriend?"

"I'm certain. I'll just have to figure out which one it is at the party." Nobunaga finished his tea and stood. "Come, Kazushi. We have a celebration to prepare for. I'll have a dress meant especially for the occasion made just for you."

Kazushi smiled. She set the tea cups next to the pot and followed her enthusiastic father out of the room to prepare.

* * *

**-Streets of Edo City-**

"Woah~ Everything's so huuuge!" Otoka exclaimed while he and the others marched through the city.

"Otoka! Watch, where you're going!" Yuki said while tugging his wild, white hair back. "You're going to knock someone over."

Kurohime, who was walking directly behind them picked up on a scent. "Hey... What is _that?!_" she asked while pointing at source of the smell.

"Ah. That's a dango stand," Kazuma answered. "Dango is common snack here on Yamato." He saw the hungry look in Hime's eyes. "If you'd like, I could buy you some..."

Kurohime looked at him, eyes twinkling. "Really?!"

He nodded and she took off. Kazuma was happy to see her eat. His happiness dulled somewhat when the snow gods sat on either side of her and started ordering dango themselves.

Kazuma scratched his cheek. _'I wonder how much this will cost me...'_

Not too far behind them was Zero, Onimaru who was riding his head, Ashura and Byakku. The latter of the four stuck out like vulture among pigeons. Everyone gawked at the Spirit King as he prowled his way though the city. He didn't pay any attention to the alarmed looks on people's faces, but Zero did.

"Um... Excuse me, Byakku, but don't you think you're standing out a little too much?" he asked. "You're scaring everyone we walk past."

"**Good. They won't get in our way.**"

Zero laughed nervously. "That's... not the point I was trying to make. I heard from Hime that the Spirit King of Water infused himself with her Senryu. Shouldn't you do the same? It would mean you wouldn't have to walk around anymore, wouldn't it?"

"**...what reason is there for me to do that now?**"

"Huh?" Zero blubbered whilst cocking his head.

Byakku stopped and looked down at Zero intently. "**Do you know why Kurohime made it her duty to find the Spirit Kings and save Princess Yamato in the first place? It was to save **_**you. **_**She wanted to rescue your soul from Hell. Now that that's been done, she no longer has a reason to save Yamato or find that coward Seiryu. Giving her my power now would be pointless.**"

Zero's looked alarmed. "I'm sure Hime will continue her journey! She won't just stop because I've been resurrected."

"That's not true, Zero," Ashura said from the other side of Byakku. "When Kurohime first obtained the Blade of Destruction, she said directly to Lady Yamato _'The only person I'll fight for is Zero.'_ Now that she's found you, she no longer has a reason to fight. ...her journey has reached it's end."

Byakku and Ashura continued walking. Zero stayed behind. He saw Kurohime eating dango with Yuki and Otoka ahead. The sight of them so happy made him smile, but the expression was short lived.

Onimaru hung down in front of Zero's face and gave him a supportive tap on the face. Zero laughed softly at the gesture and started moving again; but just as he took a step forward, two men with their faces hidden suddenly appeared on either side of him.

_'W-wha?!'_

Zero didn't even had time to think before they wrapped a rope around him and bound his mouth shut. They even caught Onimaru. They then disappeared with the two in the blink of an eye; not giving any possible eye-witnesses the chance to catch so much as a glimpse.

After they vanished, a group of men donning the same outfits appeared in front of Kazuma. "Prince Kazuma! We've come to welcome you!" they announced.

Hime and kids looked their way, their mouths still stuffed with foods. "_Whuts gowin ohn?_" Hime asked while still chewing.

Kazuma smiled. "These men are the Tokugawa family's Ninja Army. They're fateful servants. Father must have sent them."

"Yes, sir! We've been sent to escort you and your company to Big Edo Castle for your glorious homecoming celebration!" one of the ninjas announced.

"Celebration? You mean like a party?" Ashura asked while she and Byakku approached.

"Yes, miss! And you can even bring your pet monster with you! He may even be allowed to eat inside!"

Byakku gave a growl deep enough to make water in a nearby puddle ripple. "**Did you just call the Spirit King of Earth, the Great Byakku, a **_**pet**_**?!**"

"No, Lord Byakku! You must have misheard me!" the ninja explained while he and others bowed in front of the Spirit King

Kurohime thrust her half-eaten dango into the air. "Yeah! We're going to a party! Did you hear that Zero? …Zero?" Kurohime swung her head around. "...where did Zero go?"

"Master Zero headed to the castle ahead of everyone else, miss! He said he'd meet you all there!" the ninja said.

Kurohime cocked a brow. "Huh? But why would he-"

"The party will be held this evening! We need to get you all to the castle so that you may prepare!"

The ninja all put up two fingers. "**Ha!**" With blinding speed, they split up and jumped behind Kurohime, Ashura and the snow children; scooped them up, and carried them off toward Big Edo Castle.

"Hey! Watch where you're touching!" Hime Exclaimed. "You ninjas are a buncha pervs!"

"H-hey! I can get there myself!" Ashura snapped while struggling in two ninja's grasp.

"No~ We're not done eating yet!" Yuki cried.

"Just eight more servings and we'll go!" Otoka declared.

Despite the complaints, the ninja flickered away with Big Edo Castle's soon-to-be guests in their arms.

One ninja bowed before Byakku again. "You can get there yourself, Lord Byakku, sir!" he said before vanishing.

The Spirit King looked at Kazuma. "**You have odd servants, human prince.**"

"Yes, well... I assure you that they mean well." Kazuma made face. "I do wonder if they were telling the truth about Master Zero, though..."

_'Though... If Master Zero isn't around, Father may be lead to believe that I am Kurohime's lover instead of him. That sounds like a mistake he would make. …maybe it's not a completely bad one, either-'_

"**Hey! Human prince, stopped daydreaming. I don't know my way through this accursed city, so hurry up and guide me.**"

"O-oh, yes! Follow me, Lord Byakku."

* * *

**-?-**

When Zero regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was Onimaru worriedly standing over him.

"Did you have a nice nap?" a feminine voice asked.

Zero's eyes creaked open as he sat up from what he now knew was a cold, wet floor. A beautiful woman wearing a gorgeous kimono was looking down at him the same way farmer looks down at a resilient weed. Behind her were two stone-faced soldiers, and behind them were tall steel bars.

"...where is this?" Zero asked, rubbing his head.

"Edo City Prison," the woman replied. "It will also be where you will be sleeping tonight."

Zero's eyes shot up. "What? Why?! What have I been charged with?! I haven't been in Edo City long enough to commit a crime!"

"It's not about what you did. Your presence is the crime here." The woman began walking circles around Zero. "Tonight, General Nobunaga will be holding a homecoming party for Prince Kazuma and his friends. While seeing his son again is reason enough for the general to hold such a celebration, he also has another motive: finding a new daughter-in-law."

Zero looked up. "Daughter-in-law?"

The woman pushed his head back down with her fan. "That's right, boy. A fiance for the prince. Obviously, it can't be that little girl, so it has to be either the silver-haired one or the brunette with the scary face. Either way, _you _are the only loose end."

"How am I the only problem in all of this?"

"Simple." The woman walked toward the cell's window while fanning herself. "Out of everyone in the prince's group, you are the only one capable of being his rival-in-love. Obviously, the prince's charms far outshine yours, but I still cannot simply _ignore_ you. It is my job as the Tokugawa family's chief adviser to eliminate small problems before they grow into big ones." She shut her fan. "Now, do you understand why you're here?"

"...honestly, no."

The woman scowled. "Well, perhaps a night in this cell will enlighten you, then. You'll be released tomorrow morning." As the woman walked out of the cell, one of the soldiers shut it back. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

Zero sat helplessly as the adviser left with her escorts. He looked down at Onimaru who was looking back with a sympathetic look in his eye. This was not how he expected to spend his first day of resurrection.

* * *

**-Big Edo Castle: Kurohime's Dressing Room-**

Kurohime never thought she would have to yell "Alright, enough! Enough!" to people trying to give her extravagant dresses.

She had changed clothes at least nineteen times in the past hour, but the aides just couldn't stop recommending her outfits. Perhaps it because Kurohime was beautiful enough to make them want to play dress up. Or maybe they were just busy-bodies.

"Are you sure, Lady Kurohime?" one of the aides asked.

Kurohime was breathing heavy. "Yes... I'm fine with what I have on, okay?"

What she wore was a black outfit that was white over the chest area. It came with a black mini-skirt, a sash, and gloves that looked like the ones she wore when she was adult-sized.

"I really like this one. I'll keep it," she said. Then she looked around the dressing room. "Hey, where's that kimono I was wearing at?"

"You mean that old raggy thing you came to the castle in?"

She glared. "Hey, my grandma gave me that outfit!"

The women in the dressing room gave each other nervous looks. "Uhh... We'll get it patched up and ready to be given back to you by the time you leave," one of them said. It was obvious to Hime that she was just coming up with stuff on the spot, but she just shrugged and headed for the door.

"I heading to the party now. Thanks, girls," she said while shutting the door.

She was feeling anxious as she walked through Big Edo Castle's spacious halls. She hadn't seen Zero since earlier that day. It was already night, and he was still nowhere to be found.

_'Did he really head to the castle ahead of us?_'

Kurohime's thoughts were scrambled by the sound of a large drum being banged. She quickly rounded the corner, and found that the party had already started. Balloons that held confetti, burst and let the shredded paper inside shower over the party's attendants.

"Welcome home, Prince Kazuma!" everyone shouted.

Kazuma was standing in the forefront of the room beside his father and sister bowed to the crowd. "Thank you for attending, everyone. I hope you all have a great time!"

Another cheer was heard. Yuki was clapping for Kazuma with the others while Otoka was already digging into a luscious-looking plate of food. The two snow gods were wearing actual clothes for once, and dressed almost identically. You would have been forgiven for mistaking them as twins.

Kurohime walked into the hall, still looking for where Zero was. She ended up finding Ashura instead. She too had changed clothes. A white dress that stopped above the knees and had a large black cross over it.

"Ashura, hey. Uh... Where's the grumpy tiger?"

"You mean Byakku? He said he hated human gatherings and went outside for a walk?

"A walk?! ...won't he freak people out?!"

Ashura put up her hands as though to say "Who cares?"

"...whatever. Hey, have you seen Zero? I've been looking all over for him."

Ashura hummed. "It's true that we haven't seen him since we arrived at the castle. Maybe you should ask one of the soldiers if they've seen him."

"Seen who?" a new voice asked.

The two girls looked and saw a beautiful walking walking their way.

"Wow~ So gorgeous!" Kurohime blurted. "Are you the general's wife?"

The woman chuckled. "Far from it. I'm his chief adviser,Yorin. Now, what is this I heard about you looking for someone? A _Zero, _I believe it was."

Hime shook her fists feverishly like a child. "Yeah, yeah! Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Why yes, I have. He came to the castle before rest of you did, and immediately asked for a place to rest."

The Silver Witch and demon god both cocked their heads. "Rest?"

"Yes. For some reason, he felt extremely exhausted. I'm still wondering why."

Kurohime eyes beamed down. _'Is it because he was just resurrected? Now that I think about it, that probably took a lot out of him..._'

"Also, Zero wanted me to tell you not to worry about him. He'll be fine by tomorrow morning," Yorin lied. "You two should just enjoy your evening. In fact..." She looked toward Kazuma who was chatting with his family. "Maybe you should go introduce yourself to Edo City's general. You're the one who helped save Princess Kazushi, aren't you."

Hime looked at them. She thought about Zero a while longer, before looking back at Yorin and nodding.

"Yeah, I will. Thank you, Yorin!" she exclaimed before running over to where Kazuma and his family were.

Yorin smiled as Kurohime headed off. Ashura watched the adviser carefully. _'There's something off about her story...'_

Meanwhile, over where the Tokugawa family was, Nobunaga was shaking his son's shoulders affectionately. "I was worried when you didn't come right back home after rescuing your sister, Kazuma. It's good to see you back again."

"Thank you, Father. Though..." Kazuma smiled. "In truth... I wouldn't have been able to do it without-"

"Hey, Kazuma!"

Kazuma jolted and looked back. He was blushing when Kurohime came running up to him and his family.

"Kurohime, it's been too long," Kazushi said as Hime hugged her.

"Yeah, it has... Hey, Kazuma. Is this your dad?"

Standing before Kurohime was a tall, unshaven man with his dark hair in a pony tail, much like his son's.

Kazuma nodded. "This is Nobunaga Tokugawa. My father, as well as the general of Edo City."

"Wow... You've got a good-looking future ahead of you, huh Kazuma~" Kurohime said while bumping Kazuma's shoulder.

"H-hey?!" Kazuma flushed pink. "I look a lot like my father, but I doesn't mean-"

"Kazuma. Is this the Kurohime you wouldn't stop talking about?" Nobunaga suddenly asked.

"F-father! You make it sound like she's all I told you about!"

"Well, wasn't she?" Kazuma fell in a awkward silence. "Come on. How about telling me what she is to you, first?"

The prince looked up at the city's general. Then he looked at Kurohime. "To me... To me, Kurohime is-"

Suddenly, the entire castle shook. The lights flickered off for a moment before coming back on.

"What was that...!" Kazushi asked, standing close to her father.

Without another moment to spare, Kurohime ran to the closest window. General Nobunaga was not too far behind her. The two both gaped at what they saw was flying outside – a giant purple sky ship with its cannons pointed directly at the castle.

Nobunaga eyes formed a glare once he recognized the crest on the ship's side: two fans acting like crossbones without a skull.

"The Toritomi clan's insignia..." he hissed. He looked back inside. "Everyone, take cover! Edo City is being attacked!"

The ship's cannon's lit up again, and barrage of firepower showered over Big Edo Castle. The unbreakable Edo City had just lost its legend.


End file.
